russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWQZ
DWQZ (97.9 FM), branded as 979 Home Radio, is a commercial broadcast FM radio station, broadcasting 24/7 with an Easy Listening and AC format. It is the flagship station of the Home Radio Network, owned and operated by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. Its studios are located at the 5th Floor, Citystate Centre, 709 Shaw Blvd., Brgy. Oranbo, Pasig City and the transmitter is located at Nuestra Señora Dela Paz Subdivision, Sumulong Highway, Brgy. Santa Cruz, Antipolo City, Rizal. Since 2015, Home Radio Manila is headed by Braggy Braganza. 979 Home Radio operates 24 hours a day, except on Saturday where it signs off at midnight to 4:00 AM and except for Holy Week of each year from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, replacing its regular format to some words from the Bible and Reflections every hour in between songs playing. 979 Home Radio considered as the #1 easy listening music FM radio station in Mega Manila which preferred by listeners, especially at home, in school, in the workplace or in the office, and in transit, and also by motorists in Metro Manila, as conducted by KBP Radio Research Council survey. The station also manages and operates a website, 979HomeRadio.com and social media accounts on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. It is the most listened to easy-listening radio station preferred by listeners, especially in the office, and also by motorists in Metro Manila, as conducted by Nielsen Radio Research Survey. From 2000-2014 and since 2017, it faced competition from Manila Broadcasting Company's 96.3 Easy Rock. History '2000-2014: As an easy listening station' 97dot9 Home Radio started its broadcast on October 30, 1994. It adopted a modern-leaning easy listening format, dubbed as the #1 Easy Listening Station in Metro Manila. After gaining success in half a year, it was then implemented to its provincial stations. Aside from its usual programming from Mondays to Saturdays, it aired a variety hits programming during Sundays via VHS (Variety Hits Sunday). In 2006, Home Radio introduced its first fully automated DJ, Jackie (voiced by Lannie Chan). In 2009, it recruited female (and later, male) DJs on board, following the less talk, more music style. On February 28, 2014, after 14 years, the Home Radio network bade goodbye to its easy listening format, following its transition for the next 2 weeks, leaving 96.3 Easy Rock as the sole Soft AC station in the market. '2014-2015: As a Contemporary MOR station' On March 17, 2014, the Home Radio network reformatted to a Hot AC format, with a new slogan, Natural!. Managed by Bryan "Idol T-Bowne" Quitoriano, with the air team retained, they were named after fruits. Marco Avocado was the first DJ on board. After the Holy Week, the Home Radio brand was retired in favor of its Natural brand and changed its frequency nomenclature. On July 3, 2014, the station dismissed its female DJs in favor of being manned by all-male DJs. OPM singers Jimmy Bondoc and Duncan Ramos from the Sabado Boys fame, came to the station in July with their own evening radio program The R&B Show: The Ramos and Bondoc Show, but got cancelled by the end of that year. On August 2014, the station reformatted again to a full-fledged Top 40 station, with English/Taglish as its language. On November 3, 2014, management brought back the Home Radio brand. On November 3, 2014, the "Home Radio" brand was revived, but the format is still the same format. On January 2015, it changed its language back into full English, whilst launching new programs. '2015-2017: As a CHR Local station' On April 5, 2015, the station was revamped once more, with a different sound and at the same time, it adapted the new positioner Be You and The Home of the Millennials. Managed by Migz Anzuares (of RT), its format was CHR/Top 40 music with an emphasis on OPM., simply known as CHR Local. On December 2015, the Natural! slogan was dropped and replaced with The Music of Now (the two of them are the secondary slogans before December 2015). With Braggy Braganza (of LS, MMDA Traffic Radio and SR) taking over as the station manager, Home Radio shifted to a full-fledged CHR station. It slowly got the attention of the youth until it became a favorite of the millennials. The station also launched its student DJ search called Aircheck 979, where various student DJs were tapped from different schools and universities around the country. '2017-present: The return of easy listening format' On June 30, 2017 at 2pm, Home Radio (now read as nine-seven-nine) abruptly discontinued its CHR programming due to its intense competition with 87.5 FM1, Magic 89.9, Monster RX 93.1, Mellow 947 and 99.5 Play FM, as well as the station in order to target a broader audience.https://businessmirror.com.ph/always-feels-good-to-be-home/ Business World, February 11, 2018. Public clamor for the station's return to its legendary easy listening format plus adult contemporary hits after 3 years of hiatus has paved the way for its eventual reinstatement with its well-crafted playlist of foreign and OPM songs from old and new on a regular 24-hour basis from Monday to Saturdays and Sundays from 6 pm to midnight, and classic hits every Sundays from 6 am to 9 pm. New jingles and stingers contained the phrase It Feels Good To Be Home. DJs 'Current' * Alex (Alex Baltazar (Sherina Alexandra Baltazar)) (2016-present) * Braggy (station manager) (Braggy Litonua Braganza, formerly Braggy Orange, Braggy of Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM, Barako Jones of Barangay LS 97.1 and MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, also announcer for DZSR Sports Radio 918kHz and current network voice-over of PTV-4) (2014-present) * Toni (Grace Purugganan, formerly Candy Grapes) (July 11, 2011-2014, 2017-present) * Migz with a Z (Miguel Anzures, formerly of 99.5 RT / 99.5 Hit FM) (2015-present) * Jason on the Radio (2017-present) * Jaime (Jamie Rubio) (July 11, 2011-2014, 2017-present) * John Journey (2018-present) * Jackie (Lannie Chan) (October 16, 2006-2014, 2017-present) - the homegrown of Home Radio listeners. * Chad (Chad Arrieta) (2016-present) 'Previous' 97dot9 Home Radio *Geri *Rick Spade *Jack (formerly Mario of 92.3 Home Radio Legazpi, now returned to 99.5 Love Radio Legazpi as Tommy Tambay) *Dani *Bob Cat *Louie (Avegail Devierte) (2002-2014) *Kristoff 97dot9 Home Radio Natural/97.9 Natural/Natural 97.9/97.9 Home Radio *Marco Avocado/Marco (Andru Maranan) *Juan Banana/Johnny Banana/Johnny (formerly Mario of 92.3 Home Radio Legazpi, now returned to 99.5 Love Radio Legazpi as Tommy Tambay) *Pam Pomelo (Jelly Soriano, formerly Alex) (2009-2014) *Rico Mango (Frederick Billano) *Lucy Lemon *Adam Apple/Adam *Candy Grapes *Honey Berry (Joan Denise Castor, formerly Dani) *Maya Papaya (Erica Honrado, formerly DJ Maja Rotcha of 91.5 Big Radio and DJ Eric of 102.7 Star FM) *Pineapple Joe (formerly Papa Tolits of Barangay LS 97.1) *Duncan Ramos *Jimmy Bondoc *Jake Fruit/Jake (formerly from 97.1 OKFM Legazpi and Fox 89.9 Legazpi) *Anne (Anne Asis-Carilo, formerly of Wave 89.1/Wave 91.5) *Andy *RJ *Aliya *Doggie *Rex *Castri *Captain Jai *B. Taylor Cuick *Kevyn *Migz *Chad *Mike *Noel *Lindy *Gallard *Kyle *Cholo (now with Halo Halo Radio via syndication) *Daryl (2016-2017) *Aya *Moxx *Alexa *Dom (now with 96.3 Easy Rock as Nick) *Chesca *Rayray *Gabby *Stanly (now with Wave 91.5 as Stan) *Patrick *Steven *Raquel *Charles *Nikki *Gab *Jun *Mike on the Mic (2015-2017) Programs *''Totally 80's'' - Launched in February 12, 2018, the best of music genres from the 70s, 80s and 90s (dance, rock, disco, pop and new wave); Monday to Friday, 5am-7am and 5pm-7pm with Jason on the Radio. *''Morning Madness & Alex'' - Hosted by Alex; Monday to Friday, 7am-9am; Saturday, 6am-9am. *''The Braggy Brunch Show'' - Hosted by Braggy, Monday to Friday, 9am-12nn; Saturdays, 9am-11am. *''Emotions in Motion'' - Launched in July 21, 2017, the best of the 80s and 90s love songs. Hosted by Toni; Monday to Friday, 12nn-3pm. *''Home Run with Migz with a Z'' - Monday to Friday, 3pm-5pm; Saturdays, 1pm-6pm. *''The Couch with Jason on the Radio'' - Monday to Friday, 7pm-9pm. *''Dear Jamie'' - Launched in October 10, 2011 and returned on July 3, 2017, a love advice program hosted by Jaime; Monday to Friday and Sunday, 9pm-12mn. Featuring letters of love, friendship, dreams or anything about life that will bring lessons to the listeners. Share your inspiring stories, through e-mail at dearjamie@979homeradio.com. *''Overnite @ Home with John Journey'' - Hosted by John Journey; Monday to Friday and Sundays, 12mn-3am. *''H20: Home Radio Easy 20'' - Top 20 easy listening hits with Braggy; Saturdays, 11am - 1pm. Wherein texters can vote in for their favorite songs. *''An Evening @ Home with Chad'' - Hosted by Chad; Saturday and Sunday, 6pm - 9pm. *''Sunday All-Day Classics'' (formerly Solid Gold Sunday) - A perfect mix of easy listening (adult contemporary) and classic hits (dance, rock, disco, pop and new wave), playing the music of the 70s, 80s and early 90s; Sundays, 6am - 9pm. 'Segments' * Home Radio Network News - Top-of-the-hour newscast; Monday to Saturday, 6am-8pm. * Road Patrol - An hourly traffic updates via trapik.com, Monday to Friday 6:15am-6:15pm and every hourly on the 15s and 45s. * Jackiepedia * Music on Demand - Launched on December 28, 2017, every Thursday and Friday, a segment plays the title of your favorite song from the 80s and 90s. Just send your top 5 requests, if we choose your songs then you win a prize. Tickets for Splash Island and a special gift from PMCM Events Management, your number 1 event management and PR company. Every Thursday, entries. Then on Friday, the announcement on air and here in Facebook. Please drop by our station on weekdays to claim your prizes. Home Radio stations See also * Brian Mcknight - Home Free Online Music * If I Could Hold Onto Love Kenny Rogers 320 kbps Mp3 Download * Download David Benoit ft David Pack -Any Other Time free mp3 song * In 100 Words: Home Radio is Back, Sort Of * 97.9 Home Radio Natural! now on its 15th birthday * Home Radio is Back Home * 97.9 Home Radio Schedule * Retro 105.9 DCG FM sked * DWIZ 882 - an AM radio station also owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. References External links * 97.9 Home Radio on Facebook (Verified) * 97.9 Home Radio on Twitter (Verified) * 97.9 Home Radio on Instagram (Verified) Category:HD Radio stations Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Aliw Broadcasting Corporation Category:Home Radio Network Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1994